los cumpleaños de Hermione
by Michelle.Wjes
Summary: Los hay tristes, felices, desapercibidos... Los cuales desearías que no llegasen y los cuales esperas con ansias locas, pero llegan sin que te puedas oponer... En este fic describo algunos de ellos
1. Doce años

**_Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._**

* * *

 **Pues este fic es simplemente una idea loca que pasó por mi cabeza si el día en que Ron hubiera hecho enfadar a Hermione hubiera sido su cumpleaños y no Halloween, espero que les guste, jajajajajaj sugerencias, tomatazos y cruccios también se aceptan**

 **Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, yo simplemente juego con ellos sin lucro alguno**

* * *

 **PRIMER AÑO EN HOGWARTS**

—Es una sabelotodo, con razón no tiene amigos –Exclamaba Ron, sin saber que se encontraba detrás hasta que ella lo empujó con su hombro, no necesitaba escuchar estas palabras, no el día de hoy.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, parecía que en el mundo muggle no encajaba por "su peculiriaridad" por sus ataques de magia que no lograba controlar del todo, parece que en el mundo mágico tampoco llega a encajar, parece que pese a ya encontrarse en el lugar donde debe de estar, sigue estando sola…

En estos momentos preferiría estar en el mundo muggle con tal de encontrarse protegida, de sentirse amada, tal vez no comprendida, pero sí aceptada…

Respiró profundo, esto no era propio de ella, sabía que llorando no llegaría a ningún lado y la única manera de crecer era seguir adelante, se sacudió el polvo imaginario de sus rodillas mientras salía del baño de niñas susurrando.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!


	2. 17 años

Este fic participa en el **Reto #11 _"¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!"_** del foro _**Hogwarts a través de los años.**_

* * *

 **Pues este fic también he movido un poco las fechas a fin de hacer que la huída de Ron sea previa a los días que yo imagino que fué el cumpleaños de Hermione...**

 **Además de poner sobre la mesa una pareja offcannon y un regalo muy reconfortante.**

* * *

 **Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, yo simplemente juego con ellos sin lucro alguno**

* * *

Hacía unos días que Ron se había ido… No estábamos llegando a ningún lado y resultaba desesperante, el ambiente era tan frío que sentía que también helaba mi corazón, sabía que toda esa desesperanza se acentuaba con el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin.

Respiré hondo y me envolví entre las cobijas, Harry se dirigía hacia mí, pero yo no le ponía atención a sus palabas, me sonaban como un eco lejano hasta que se sentó en mi cama acariciando mi espalda.

Se acomodó en el hueco de la cama detrás de mí, pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras me susurraba:

—Cuesta trabajo llevar la cuenta de los días como estamos, ¿no?.

—¿Qué dices?

Empezó a aplacar mi cabello mientras se acercaba a mi oído— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione! — depositó un beso en la parte posterior de mi oído, siguiendo por mi cuello, mientras me apretaba contra él. Y por unos instantes logramos olvidar dónde estábamos.


	3. Cumpleaños No4

Este fic participa en el Reto #11 _**"¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!"**_ del foro _**"Hogwarts a través de los años"**_

* * *

 **En este fic he escrito un poco de lo que pudo haber sido la vida de Hermione previo a su estancia en Hogwarts, tal vez lo que pudo haber sido una de las primeras muestras de magia incidental de la pequeña, aunque advierto que se veía mejor en mi cabeza.**

 **Por su atención muchas gracias, dudas, comentarios y tomatazos son aceptados cordialmente mediante msjs y reviews**

* * *

 _ **Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, yo simplemente juego con ellos sin lucro alguno**_

* * *

 **CUMPLEAÑOS No. 4**

—¡Ya es mi cumpleaños! —Gritaba Hermione mientras saltaba sobre la cama de los señores GRanger, después de unos segundos de desorientación, ellos empezaron a reír y abrazarla.

Hermione se había convertido en un torbellino que les alegraba los días. Por la tarde ofrecieron en su casa una pequeña reunión para los amigos y familiares cercanos, no con mucho placer de la pequeña al ver a Alfred, su exasperante primo.

Situación que olvidó al recibir abrazos, regalos y encontrarse frente a su pastel, deseó que algo muy especial le pasara cuando soplaba sus velitas…

Sorpresivamente se vió sumergida en el pastel, al retirarse el betún de los ojos observó con ojos de furia a Alfred desternillándose de risa, instantes después la silla en la cual se encontraba se vencía, jalando el mantel de la mesa y siendo bañado con este…

Ahora Herms era la que moría, mientras los demás se asombraban de un accidente tan "peculiar"


	4. dulces 16

Este fic participa en el Reto #11 _**"¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!"**_ del foro _**"Hogwarts a través de los años"**_

* * *

 **En este fic he escrito de un modo un poco apresurado, a ver que tal sale.**

 **En este intento retratar un momento acerca de un atolondrado e impulsivo Harry y un dulce regalo de 16 años**

* * *

 _ **Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, yo simplemente juego con ellos sin lucro alguno**_

* * *

 **DULCES 16**

Hermione se encontraba gruñona conmigo, desde la evidente predilección del profesor Sloughorn por mí. Debido a las anotaciones en los márgenes del libro que me hacían el mejor en pociones, se las había extendido, pero ella las había rechazado terminando todo en una fuerte discusión.

Justo en el momento perfecto, la víspera a su cumpleaños. Tenía un terrible récord para sus cumpleaños, entre olvidos y terribles regalos… Una pelea y mi cabeza en blanco no auguraba nada bueno.

Paseaba por los pasillos en busca de inspiración de último minuto, escuché una explosión en un salón y en medio de una humareda estaba ella, intentando hacer la posión de ayer, con el cabello crespo y la cara llena de hollín. La miré y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Soy un desastre — no pude resistirlo, acaricié su mejilla y rocé mis labios con los suyos, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro… Había encontrado el regalo perfecto.


	5. La última y nos vamos -18th Birthday

Este fic participa en el **Reto #11** ** _"¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!"_** del foro _**Hogwarts a través de los años.**_

* * *

 **Este fic también es una inspiración de último momento, pero bueno, que les puedo decir, ya me enraché y no se quería darle un cumpleaños super feliz a Hermione, jajajaja**

 **Por cierto a fin de entender el final, o mejor dicho agarrarle más al chiste, buscar la película "the Ya-Ya Sister Club"**

* * *

 **Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, yo simplemente juego con ellos sin lucro alguno**

* * *

 **LA ULTIMA Y NOS VAMOS**

* * *

Era raro volver a la Hogwarts después de la guerra.

Era raro volver a Hogwarts sin mis amigos.

Era raro volver a reír de tonterías.

Era raro celebrar mi cumpleaños sin él…

En ese momento me sentí cubierta por una cascada de rubios cabellos y enredada entre un montón de brazos y risas.

—Esa no es una cara propia para una cumpleañera, ni siquiera para alguien mayor como tú…— Luna soltó más risas mientras Ginny la interrumpía.

—Creo que necesitas una noche de chicas y algo que lave tus penas— No pude más que reír con estas palabras mientras era arrastrada por el par de chicas hacia Hogsmade. La tarde pasaba entre tonterías, risas y musshos sshotss…

—Oigan, pero shhi yo shhoy la mayor de edad, por que esshhtamoss lass treshh bebi-hip-endo— pregunté yo.

—Solidarity Sister! —Gritó Ginny.

— Ya-Ya! —Gritó Luna elevando los brazos, solté una carcajada mientras la fiesta se disolvía en colores brillantes.


End file.
